Patsy Walker Vol 1
| years published = 1945-1965 | total issues = 124 | featured characters = Patsy Walker; Buzz Baxter | creators = | previous = | next = }} Patsy Walker is an American ongoing comic book series of the romance and humor genres. It was published by Timely Comics - the predecessor to Marvel Comics, and ran for a staggering 124 issues from 1945 to 1965. The series featured the titular love-sick redhead Patsy Walker. 1-50 * Patsy Walker 1 * Patsy Walker 2 * Patsy Walker 3 * Patsy Walker 4 * Patsy Walker 5 * Patsy Walker 6 * Patsy Walker 7 * Patsy Walker 8 * Patsy Walker 9 * Patsy Walker 10 * Patsy Walker 11 * Patsy Walker 12 * Patsy Walker 13 * Patsy Walker 14 * Patsy Walker 15 * Patsy Walker 16 * Patsy Walker 17 * Patsy Walker 18 * Patsy Walker 19 * Patsy Walker 20 * Patsy Walker 21 * Patsy Walker 22 * Patsy Walker 23 * Patsy Walker 24 * Patsy Walker 25 * Patsy Walker 26 * Patsy Walker 27 * Patsy Walker 28 * Patsy Walker 29 * Patsy Walker 30 * Patsy Walker 31 * Patsy Walker 32 * Patsy Walker 33 * Patsy Walker 34 * Patsy Walker 35 * Patsy Walker 36 * Patsy Walker 37 * Patsy Walker 38 * Patsy Walker 39 * Patsy Walker 40 * Patsy Walker 41 * Patsy Walker 42 * Patsy Walker 43 * Patsy Walker 44 * Patsy Walker 45 * Patsy Walker 46 * Patsy Walker 47 * Patsy Walker 48 * Patsy Walker 49 * Patsy Walker 50 51-100 * Patsy Walker 51 * Patsy Walker 52 * Patsy Walker 53 * Patsy Walker 54 * Patsy Walker 55 * Patsy Walker 56 * Patsy Walker 57 * Patsy Walker 58 * Patsy Walker 59 * Patsy Walker 60 * Patsy Walker 61 * Patsy Walker 62 * Patsy Walker 63 * Patsy Walker 64 * Patsy Walker 65 * Patsy Walker 66 * Patsy Walker 67 * Patsy Walker 68 * Patsy Walker 69 * Patsy Walker 70 * Patsy Walker 71 * Patsy Walker 72 * Patsy Walker 73 * Patsy Walker 74 * Patsy Walker 75 * Patsy Walker 76 * Patsy Walker 77 * Patsy Walker 78 * Patsy Walker 79 * Patsy Walker 80 * Patsy Walker 81 * Patsy Walker 82 * Patsy Walker 83 * Patsy Walker 84 * Patsy Walker 85 * Patsy Walker 86 * Patsy Walker 87 * Patsy Walker 88 * Patsy Walker 89 * Patsy Walker 90 * Patsy Walker 91 * Patsy Walker 92 * Patsy Walker 93 * Patsy Walker 94 * Patsy Walker 95 * Patsy Walker 96 * Patsy Walker 97 * Patsy Walker 98 * Patsy Walker 99 * Patsy Walker 100 101-124 * Patsy Walker 101 * Patsy Walker 102 * Patsy Walker 103 * Patsy Walker 104 * Patsy Walker 105 * Patsy Walker 106 * Patsy Walker 107 * Patsy Walker 108 * Patsy Walker 109 * Patsy Walker 110 * Patsy Walker 111 * Patsy Walker 112 * Patsy Walker 113 * Patsy Walker 114 * Patsy Walker 115 * Patsy Walker 116 * Patsy Walker 117 * Patsy Walker 118 * Patsy Walker 119 * Patsy Walker 120 * Patsy Walker 121 * Patsy Walker 122 * Patsy Walker 123 * Patsy Walker 124 * None * None * Patsy Walker (1945) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this series is "The Girl Who Could Be YOU!" * The character of Patsy Walker was created by writer Stuart Little and artist Ruth Atkinson. She first appeared as the second feature story in ''Miss America'' #2 in November, 1944 titled "Introducing Patsy Walker". * The series was published under the title Patsy Walker Comics from issues #9-26. * Stories presented in this series are not part of the canonical Marvel Universe. The character of Patsy Walker was re-imagined for current continuity in ''Fantastic Four Annual'' #3 in 1965. She later became a costumed superhero known as Hellcat in ''The Avengers'' #144. * Stories from this series exist as fictionalized tales within the Marvel Universe, crafted by Patsy Walker's mother, Dorothy Walker. * Vince Fago served as editor on the series during the time that Stan Lee was serving in World War II. * Mike Sekowsky was the first cover artist on this series. * Patsy Walker appearances * * *